The Barrier Between Us
by SheinUltfan
Summary: Rein is your average girl,but what happens when a mysterious and dangerous boy comes pouncing into her life?She feels an electrical spark that draws her to him,but he's not who/what she thought he n she still accept him for what he is?And just when Rein thought things were going to be fine,a new stranger comes into her life changing her into something dangerous?BxRxS
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He pats me on my shoulder and tells me, "You better survive while I'm gone for these few weeks," the hand on my shoulder glowed a bright blue. I comforting feeling; although it's sad that he'll be leaving right after. I nod, signaling that I understood. He lifts his black handbag and walked towards the light.

**The Beginning of a New Chapter-Chapter** 1

It was around 4 o'clock after school ended. Most people would probably be at home either playing or doing their homework. Me? I like to look at the moon. I find it fascinating how the moon can be in the sky together with the sun. Despite the sun's luminance the moon doesn't seem to loose. It shines both morning and night. Fascinating! This is my usual thing. I go up to our schools balcony and sit at one of the highest point of the building leaning against one of the walls. My phone rings, telling me that my mom's probably worrying again even though I've told her many times that our school is safe. I answer it, "Rein! Tell me your not at school! You know how worried I get when you don't come home directly after school! Don't make me worry more than I have to! You're dad's at it again, come home ASAP!" I sighed and told her I was packing up, I really wanted to study it a bit longer, today was a full moon.

* * *

At the same time, **he** was running. His sense of smell was strengthened. His hearing became sharper and he strength grew. The change has begun. He glued his feet hard towards the ground and bent his arms down. His eyes glistened a bright yellow, and he howled, "aoooowoooooooo." It wasn't dark yet, but he felt an urge, different from usual. Maybe it was because of the full moon tonight. He ran down the stairs on the balcony and jumped the last row, doing a summersault before landing on his hands and feet. Despite being chased he did flips and turns while running, it was almost like a game for him.

* * *

Rein finally finished packing up. She went the usual way down the opposite side of the school where the lights were a bit dimmer and the walls were a bit older. She knew nothing was really going to happen but she always felt the creeps whenever she went this way. Today, more than usual, as she was walking the lights near her right started to flicker, in and out, in and out, finally it gave out. She started to run towards the only way out she knew, she was about to reach the end when a strong pair of hands flew over her mouth and pulled her over. Shocked she did the only thing she could think of.

* * *

_**Cry, scream, faint? which one would she do? and who is this mysterious boy with strange **_**_abilities and a pair of yellow glowing eyes? Who is he? No what is he? and what does he want with Rein? or Does he want anything to do with Rein?_**

* * *

Author's note~

**_Who you think the mysterious boy is (prob already know) AND what he is (obviously something supernatural...duhhh) but like vampire or zombie or ...etc?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Meet Again-Chapter 2**

The moment his hands landed on my mouth, I was prepared to bite like a desperate dog rummaging for its freedom. But the moment he opened his mouth and he said, "Don't scream. I won't hurt you," Rein believed him. She didn't know why, she just felt a connection between this stranger and her. She trusted him.

Soon she heard footsteps and shouts round the corner, "Don't let him get away! Catch him alive, the boss wants him ALIVE. **GO, GO, GO**!"

After what felt like an eternity, when the stranger felt like they won't be heard, he took away his hand. Miraculously, Rein didn't want his hand to leave. Rein stood there like a statue-more like an idiot, but hmmm. Realization knocked into her and she moved away so that a good 5 meters or so were between them. Under the light, she could see the stranger more clearly. He wore all black, which gave him a more mysterious and sexy aurora. His leather jacket was wrapped around his body so that his muscles boasted under it's protection. His black jeans didn't seem to hinder his movement like it usually did to her. His hair seemed grey with a few highlights of bronze, mostly on the tip of his bangs. She realized she was staring at him and moved a few more steps back. He didn't say anything so she didn't want to start the conversation. Her phone started vibrating in her bag. Ah, her mom! She's probably worried sick.

There's no time to wait for this stranger to say something. She looked him over one more time and started running towards her way home.

The next day, it was like last night never happened. She went to school bright and early, towards the rooftop to watch the moon as it coexists with the sun. Sooner than Rein wanted, the bell rang alerting her that school was starting. She packed her stuff and resumed her boring life. The guys in her class greeted her, and she smiled back and waved at them. She took her seat just as the teacher entered the room. "Today, we have a transfer student joining our class. Come in, transfer student."

The boy from yesterday entered the classroom, and of course all of the girls started giggling and whispering to each other. After all, he was god damn sexy and HOT! Even in our boring school uniform we could see his structured body. Damn, it was hard not to stare. When the boy met her eyes, they became more rounded, realizing she was probably the same girl as last night. "Ahem," the teacher interrupted our staring contest, which never really started.

On cue, the boy started introducing himself, "My name is Bright, please take care of me."

"That's all?" the teacher asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Ok then, let's find you a seat," the teacher's eyes searched around the class looking for an empty seat and of course they settled to the spot next to me, "Do you see the blue-headed girl? That's Rein, you can sit next to her."

I could hear the jealousy in the other girl's voice as they chattered under their breath. The boy maneuvered his way somehow seemly delicately around the other desks and chairs towards "our" desks. He stared at me, for quiet a while before settling himself down, which actually made Rein blush a little. Rein wasn't used to feeling this way, despite the many guy friends she's made, he made her feel weird, but somehow special. When he looked at her, she could tell that she was the only thing in his eyes. She liked that. Again when their hands met accidentally while they were sharing Rein's math textbook, a little spark like a small electricity flow between them shocked her. It made her feel warm and safe, so when he pulled away looking confused, "Sorry."

She looked down and muttered, "It's k," she didn't want him to apologize. She liked the feeling, she wanted his touch on her hand. She wondered how it would feel if he actually held her hand in his. Before she wanted it, the bell rang. Lunch time. The guys surrounded our table before the girls could make their way. Rein chuckled at that. Instead of the girls swarming him with questions, the guys did. Bright was quite mysterious, Rein didn't learn more about his family or life outside of school, because he was always able to divert the conversation the way he wanted it to go. The guys didn't seem to notice, but Rein did learn that he was really skilled in martial arts. The guys asked him to show him some moves.

Even Rein was amazed at his agility. He was fast and before his opponent could realize it, he was squirming on the floor. Amazed, the guys asked him to teach them some moves. Just like that, lunch passed and the afternoon classes started again. The rest of the day passed by quickly. In fact, that week passed by just like that. Nothing special really happened. Bright became closer and closer to her friends, he became closer to her too. Their connection seemed to have increased too. Sometimes she felt like it was hard to meet his eyes or even breath when he was looking at her, or smiling at her, or even just laughing. Rein didn't know if she liked the way Bright was affecting her, but she didn't really want to know.

The weekend swung by fast, the guys decided to call Rein and Bright for a night at KTV. They sang their hearts out, that night. Everything was going wonderfully. They finished singing, they ate, and walked Rein to the bus station. Aiden, one of her closest guy friends waved her away. She made a face, and copied his movement back to him, just then the bus came and she got on. She waved at the guys, when she looked back again; it seemed like a crew of gangsters met her friends. It seemed like the leader of that gang, pushed Bright and laughed at him. Bright didn't seem particularly afraid, she also knew that her friends were pretty good at fighting too, but she was still worried. The bus began to move, and her friends became out of sight.

Bright and his friends followed the gang to a dark alley, where a few more gangsters were waiting. Without even signaling his friends knew what he wanted to say. The fight began.

MAY THE ODDS BE IN YOUR FAVOR

**Author's Note:**

**How do you think this fight will turn out? Do you think someone will die? Do you think a new character will appear? Maybe Rein got off the bus and followed them, and saw their fight? What do you think about this chapter? Comment your thoughts and ideas plz~ XDDD **

**They're really encouraging for me to keep on writing! XD**

**Insight:**

**Ahem, I don't think Shade will be appearing until 3-5 chapters more or something...So please wait for me~ His appearance is GRAND...I think? MUHAHAHA **

**Still working on a lot of ideas so be patient for me :P thank you~ 3**


End file.
